terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Corn Chimera
Corn Chimera is an amalgamated Maizean mutation mixed with the DNA of several other species. He is a relative of the Corn Bros. & has appeared twice in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Corn Chimera appears as a stocky, humanoid alien monster with bumpy yellow skin on his elongated head, which resembles of an ear of corn. He has visible rotten scars, leaves on the sides of his face, sunken blue eyes, & crooked teeth. He has golden leaves sprouting from his left shoulder, which are covered in glittery pollen. His left hand is scaly, green, clawed, & webbed, while his right hand consists of slimy black tentacles, one being longer than the rest. His right foot looks reptilian while his left foot resembles the foot of a frog. His outfit consists of a dark green camouflage hoodie & black pants. History Corn Chimera's history is left entirely unknown. All that can be told is that he was once a normal Maizean who was mutated either deliberately or accidentally to merge with other species & become an amalgamated monster. This mutation made him unable to speak properly. Whatever family he belonged to, they were related to the Nam family, which explains his relations with Cron'Nam & Norc'Nam, who are better known as the Corn Bros. On January 11th, 2019, Corn Chimera was summoned into a Super Battle Bros. Tournament by Biggus Dickus VII. He initially just summoned the Corn Bros, but Corn Chimera was with them at the time, so he tagged along. As they entered the Ethereal Dimension to aid the fallen pirate, Corn Chimera lashed out at his enemies, the 2019 Bros, whipping them with his tentacles & chasing them away. The mischievous Imps would retreat & Corn Chimera roared in victory. Cron & Norc would enter the scene & heal Biggus' wounds, telling him that he had lost the match but they saved him from any more harm. Biggus was thankful but was appalled by Corn Chimera's appearance, to which Corn Man had to explain. Biggus eventually left to return to the Terrachaoverse as the 3 Maizeans would do the same later on. On Thanksgiving, Corn Chimera made a brief appearance when the reborn Scarecrow cornered Jack Jarren & the Corn Bros. at the Ledda Residence. Corn Chimera came out of the cornfield & forced Scarecrow to the ground, then blasting his Photosynthesis Beam at him. Jack delivered the finishing blow & the Scarecrow was destroyed, with Corn Chimera roaring in victory. After chucking a bunch of corn cobs at the swing-set (it's traditional), the Corn Bros. walked atop the well, with Corn Chimera by their side. As they said goodbye to Jack, they used the Corb to transport them back home. Corn Chimera is currently residing on planet Invidia. Personality Corn Chimera is a hulking brute, roaring in the path of all who threaten him & the ones he cares about. He is fierce & intimidating, noted by others as being horrifying to look at. But through his scary appearance holds someone who is actually quite loyal & trustworthy, though he doesn't really know how to show it in a verbal manner, for he does not speak. Instead, he emits a variety of different alien noises or unusual gestures. Powers & Abilities To be added Weaknesses Corn Chimera's weaknesses are unknown. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Maizeans Category:Plant-Based Organisms Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Weirdos Category:Male Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SBB Participants